Times Are Changing
by RavenGilmoreBlack
Summary: Hermione Granger is happy. The war is over her family is home and she is beginning to move on in life, that is until everything goes wrong all over again. Will she risk everything to change it all.
1. Prologue

To say that the war had ended smoothly would be a lie. Hermione was left with scars that she believed would be with her forever some physical and some emotional. Ronald and Hermione broke up, a strain had been put on there relationship with her need to find her family and his need to be with his grieving family. She to was mourning the loss of lives to the war. Fred was dead and it broke her heart to think that she would never tell Gred and Forge off again for there stupid yet also ingenious pranks. Nor could she debate tactics with mad eye moody or chat with Remus over hot chocolate. Hermione was always surprised by how many people she mourned for, from all the way back when Sirius first died to sweet Dobby her heart was filled with such sorrow but most thought she was happy because the war was one and none of the people who died were well known friends of hers. The only thing that had brought happiness to that first year after was when Hermione found her parents and brought them home having reversed the charm on them. But then they had needed space and time so her happiness was gone once more. So while she waited for her parents to get back to normal she went back to Hogwarts and graduated writing letters to Harry, The Weasleys and her family often as she could. She hated being there more than she ever thought possible, Hogwarts was no longer her home away from home, what had once been beautiful now looked broken. So Hermione Jean Granger hid away with the books of the restricted section, Reading more than she had ever read before. She was never really bothered by anyone which had to do with two things, She was a war hero in the eyes of many for what she wasn't sure she had merely done her bit and the other reason was that the classes were smaller than ever which was to be expected as families were still recovering and many were dead long gone before they had a chance at life. So Hermione lived in a solace speaking only to teachers and Ginny.

Just after first anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts had come to fruition everything was starting to ease. Gone was the lung constricting pain she had thought would never leave her. She was done with Hogwarts and her mother and father were finally understanding why she sent them away not agreeing but understanding. Life was getting better. She was finally going home.


	2. Prologue Part 2

As Hermione exited platform 9 and 3/4 she was hugged by a warm hug if it had not been for the softness she would have believed that this was Mrs Weasley, but no it was her mother.

"I missed your hugs," Hermione whispered the last time they had seen each other her parents were angry, so she hadn't been hugged by her mother for a long time.

"I missed you to Hermione, now come along your father is out by the car," Joan Granger said rushing to keep on her specific timetable as always. Her curly hair flying wildly as she pulled her daughter out of the station almost running to get to the car.

"Can you slow down a bit mum I am going to break an ankle," Hermione said not wanting her mother to know that this quick running was bringing up dark memories that she had learnt to live with

"Today is a tight schedule darling so no, I have a cousin who has been such a dear during this transition home coming to visit any way stop complaining your father is just there," Joan said pulling her daughter in the direction of Dennis Granger

"Buttercup!" Dennis yelled opening his arms wide for a hug

"Dad!" Hermione for once other than to save her life or not miss a class ran straight into her dad's arms

"We missed you to buttercup, so proud of you for finishing school up," grinned Dennis granger his pearlescent teeth gleaming in the sunny day "So where are your bags? let me put them in the back of the car."

"It's okay there all in my purse," Hermione said laughing at her Dad's amazement, his fascination of magic was only rivalled to that of Arthur Weasley fascination of magic.

"Come on you two let's get home," Joan said trying her hardest to not smile at her husband's giddiness from having Hermione home.

The Granger family had always been a very busy household, so it was no shock when her mother had begun quickly pottering about to get the house ready for visitors and her father had gotten on the phone with the dental surgery to organise the schedule for the next day. Hermione had decided to go upstairs to unpack her things and wash the train off of her. All her hopes of resting for the rest of the day with a book had been dashed from the moment her mother said family was coming over. She of course should have realised her mother had always invited some people over on days when Hermione came home, whether it be the next-door neighbours, some distant family from France or even her parents co-workers. No matter what they were always people Hermione had never met, except for this time.

Ding Dong

"Dennis! Darling, can you get the door," called out Joan from the kitchen to her husband who had been calmly sitting with his daughter as they watched the news.

"Yes, dear." Dennis replied wandering over to the door " Ah welcome! It's good to see you again, Oh and this must be the brilliant son! I've heard a lot about you from your parents. Do come in please, Joan is just in the kitchen," Dennis chatted away Hermione had always been amazed by the way that he could talk to people. It was a ramble that she only experienced personally when she knew a fact that would help her friends or when she was talking about books.

"Such a lovely house," crowed a woman's voice as she entered the room her husband grunting alongside her

"Buttercup! Let me introduce you to your mother's cousin, her husband and their son!" Dennis gestured to her the to the three peculiar looking people in the room. She felt as though she recognised them but was unsure of where from, the boy seemed to be having a very similar experience looking at her with confusion of what she was unsure perhaps that was just how his normal expression.

"This is my darling daughter Hermione, I know the hair is all her mothers. This is Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley.

To say Hermione was anything but shocked would be a lie. Well not completely, Angry was another feeling that was bubbling away like a well brewed potion. But she couldn't show that her parents had only just forgiven her and without the knowledge that she had about these people and their treatment of harry her parents may take the side of the Dursleys rather than her own. That did However not mean that she couldn't hint at things.

"It's very nice to meet you Hermione" smiled Petunia, Vernon nodding along with her" this is our son Dudders he is around your age,"

"Nice to meet you all to, you know I have only every heard the name Dudley once and that was from my dear friend Harvey he grew up in foster and that was his foster brothers name I thought it a unique name then but clearly not as usual as I had believed," Hermione smiled

"I didn't know you had a friend called Harvey," questioned Dennis "He's not a boyfriend, is he?"

"No dad just a friend from school," Hermione said hoping to be able to leave so that she could process this

"Petunia it's so good to see you would you mind helping me in the kitchen," Joan greeted pulling petunia right alongside her before she even got a reply. Hermione turned to her father to excuse herself with some made up thing only to find him in a very in-depth conversation on politics with Vernon. Leaving her with Dudley she flopped on to the couch hoping to ignore the once torment of her best friend's life.

"You were talking about Harry Potter before, weren't you?" Dudley questioned sitting next to her

"Yes,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

You bloody well just did

"Is he alive, I tried asking the people who were looking after us during the war but they wouldn't say,"

"That's probably because you don't have the right to know,"

"Look I just want to know if he's alive,"

"He's alive," Hermione growled walking away to her room unable to be among these people she couldn't lose it in front of them

Her focus was instantly broken by the abrupt opening of her door her mother standing there looking none too pleased.

"Hermione Jean Granger get down stairs now we have polite company over,"

"No," she weakly replied trying to stop herself from exploding

"Hermione are you okay,"

"Yes."

"Then come downstairs,"

"No, I am not okay with them,"

"Hermione Granger they are family my only blood family left now they may not be the nicest of people, but they are my family so that makes them yours,"

"Did petunia ever have siblings?"

"Yes, a sister named Lily, we would all play as little girls until she went away to a boarding school at eleven. I asked after her last time they visited said something about a car accident that her and her husband died in and that they got stuck with her kid who was a delinquent I mean what does this have to do with anything,"

"Mum seriously listen to yourself, Lily went to boarding school at 11 I wonder who else we know who did that oh that's right me!"

"No, it wasn't a magic school." Joan said incredulously

"Yes, it was mum Lily Evans got married to James potter had a beautiful baby boy names Harry James Potter who ended up being my best friend then they got killed by Voldemort," Joan looked confused but also frightened she knew that he was the head of the extremists who had tried to hunt down her daughter and other muggleborns like her " Harry Potter mum then got sent to his only blood relative known of to keep him safe those people down there raised him and treated him wrongly. He lives in a cupboard until school, so don't ask me to go down there because he is my best friend. I won't cause a seen they don't like my freakish types anyway, so I will just go out and come back later okay," Hermione said grabbing her bag

"Yes dear of course love you sweetie your father and I love you," Joan gave a kiss on her daughters check hoping to remind her that she was not a freak before storming off to tell her husband.


	3. Prologue Part 3

Hermione apparated in front of Harry Potters apartment. Not many people would think he would live in such a small flat in knock turn alley but that was why he lived there as the news went on and on about him having a large mansion he was away from prying eyes with only close friends knowing of his address.

"Harry! Are you home?" Hermione knocked on Harry's flat door hoping for an answer

"Mione is that you come in I thought we weren't catching up until next week,"

"Yeah well today has been crazy," Hermione said causing harry to immediately go into Auora mode

"Oh okay well what happened death eaters didn't come after you did they," Harry inquired

"No what do you mean I thought they were all rounded up,"

"Some broke out before there trial we have been trying to catch them, but they are already causing a lot of damage,"

"Well in comparison my thing is nothing,"

"Not true,"

"My mother is your mother's cousin,"

"What?!" Harry asked eyes sparkling with confusion.

"Yeah my mum went and found the Dursleys after I brought them home she's become good friends. I still can't believe it myself," Hermione told harry both processing this new information.

"Your Serious," harry asked even though he knew Hermione would never lie about something this important.

"No, he was your godfather I am your cousin" The joke Hermione tried to make falling on deaf ears.

"Not funny Hermione,"

"I know I just don't know what to say except it explains why we always have had this bond."

"Yeah this is bloody insane I have had family with me though it all and never even knew,"

"So how is everyone anyway on more normal topics

"Oh a yeah good there good Ginny and I are in a fight and the moment but hopefully we will make up soon," said Harry

"You will get through it," Hermione said trying to comfort her cousin.

"Got any plans now that you're done with Hogwarts," Questioned Harry quickly getting of the topic of his girlfriend.

"I might work in the ministry, but I don't really know yet,"

"Yeah, I've been feeling like that to lately like maybe I don't want to be an Aurora forever," Harry whispered to Hermione

Suddenly Ron's face appeared out of the fire place

" Harry mate there is an attack at the burrow I repeat there is an attack at the burrow!"

"Shit Hermione go home I have to go deal with this

" I am going with you," Hermione said graving her wand

"Hermione, I am serious right now go and protect your family your just as much of a target in all of this not to mention if I bring a civilian to a fight, war hero or not I would be in huge trouble,"

"What do you mean I am a target?"

"I mean that the burrow and your home are the two known places that members of the golden trio live so go protect your family please they could be next,"

The desperation to save both his adopted family of the Weasley and Hermione's clear

"Okay stay safe love you cousin," smiled Hermione as he disappeared into the fire place. Not yet realising that this would the moment that changed her life

Hermione apparated into an ally off the street of her home and began walking back. Hermione began to run toward her home now able to see the ambulance and police cars. The police officer was pushing Vernon Dursley into his car as body bags were wheeled out.

"No?" She whispered to herself in disbelief "mum?!dad?!" She called looking for them as she watched petunia be put into an ambulance with severe injuries the same with Dudley both looking on the brink of death.

"Miss, please do not come any closer this is a crime scene," a police officer said stopping her from getting any closer

"This is my home! I am Hermione Granger Where are my parents?" Hermione insisted dreading the reply

"Ms, I think you should come with me, so we can get a statement."

"Where are my mum and dad!? Please just tell me," Hermione knew she could tell by the body bags and the way the police officer looked at her, but she had to know for sure

"Ms Granger, your parents from what we can understand were attacked by Vernon Dursley his wife and son apparently tried to stop it but they to received substantial injuries and were unable to save them. I am sorry for your loss now please can you can I take your statement." The police officer said trying her hardest to not cry Hermione agreed.


	4. Prologue Part 4

Five months after the events of Hermione's first day home and life had gotten hellish once more. Her parents were dead and so were her best friends. Harry had walked into a trap that day set by the escaped death eaters forcing Ron to send that message before moments later killing him. Harry had apparently walked into a setup, all the Weasleys were dead and the Auror's assigned to the case believe Harry had been the death eater and killed him before even checking who he was. An inquiry on how the Aurors didn't recognise the boy who lived was being held by the Wizengamot. With everyone she cared of dead Hermione had been rereading some dark arts books to figure out how to change things. She had always read these books from a defensive side but was now trying to use the dark arts. She had to find some way back to fix it, that would be the only way things like necromancy just wouldn't do.

So, Hermione had decided to talk with Minerva McGonagall her professor who had given her a time turner in year three. She had been a major help teaching her the spell which she had learnt she would be unable to cast on herself, so McGonagall would be doing that for her. Professor McGonagall had made it clear to her that she would be traveling back in time and reliving her life as Hermione Evans sister of Joan Evans. She would even be genetically the Joan's sister not her daughter, Minerva had explained that she would not remember her original self until the spell wore off which would take years.

Hermione agreed to this she would still see her mother and would be able to make sure that she was happy and that her extended wizarding family would be safe and happy.

Hermione arrived at the headmistress of Hogwarts office, she had been preparing for this for so long all she wanted was to make things better and today was that day everything was in place Hermione would travel back in time and try to right some of the many wrongs.

"Ms Granger are you sure of this?" McGonagall questioned one last time

"Yes completely,"

"Well then if you are ready begin the spell,"

"Thank you, Headmistress,"

"No Hermione thankyou this world will be a much better place," McGonagall said sadly smiling as Hermione nodded letting her know to begin the spell.

Hermione began to feel a pull on her heart then a sensation very similar to being splinched. It was working she smiled disappearing into the past.


End file.
